The nine heirs
by BleachCrazyDude
Summary: Sonic has been feeling strange in these days.  what coud be? Chapter one! First meet!
1. Chapter 1

**The nine heirs **

Chapter one: first meet

Note: That fic takes place after issue#211 the end of the iron domination .the storyline after will be edited ,Well is a fanfic.

Is a peaceful day in Mobotropolis , Tails and rotor a checking the systems. When tails see something strange:

-This is Absurd! –Exclaimed tails after see the intense force of chaos coming from a Temple ruins, no much away from the city.

-unbelievable ! what's happening ? I see big concentrations of dark energy right there!-Say rotor after tails scream.

-we must tell the others?-Say tails.

-Yes, that's cant be normal…-Said rotor ,worried with something.

Sonic was training combat whit Antoine. sonic makes a 4 combo and punch Antoine in the face.

-enh, that's all you've got Antoine?-said sonic after your attack.

-that's my speech!-said Antoine after takes sonic attack (I really cant imitate his accent, sorry)

Antoine makes a pothole, and kick sonic in the stomach. Sonic recoveries' Quickly and do a spinning kick in Antoine, and for end a kick-off in the face.

You're fleeing ? -said sonic after Antoine getting out of the arena.

Just a rest- said Antoine taking a bottle of water.

Sonic goes boring and go for a ride in the forest. He realize someone is following he decides to take out the guy. Sonic stop running and jump into a tree, Catching the spy.

-Who are you, and why are you following me?-said sonic , containing the guy on the floor.

He is a wolf, his fur are green, he have a yellow hair, wearing a black shoes whit flames printed in the sides. And a black gloves and white bands in the hands.

-my name is Kunroi. I'm following you why I want, that's all I can say.-said the wolf named kunroi to sonic, in a cold tone.

Kunroi starts to attack sonic whit kicks and punches, but he cant hit sonic, thanks to your velocity , sonic kick kunroi in face and give him 3 punches in the face .the fight endurance until the nighttime.

-Bah, I cant waste my time anymore-said kunroi launching a directed hurricane in sonic. who obviously , flew far."Who this guy? And what power was it ?i need answers" Think sonic backing for the Freedom HQ.

Minutes before sonic arrives , Tails and rotor are talking Nicole about the great chaos energy in the temple ruins.

-that's really a thing to care about-said Nicole, scratching his chin.

-Yeah butt, do you think have something with iron domination?-Asked tails to Nicole

-I don think so, is something bigger…-said Nicole

-Nicole,you tells sally when she's back ok?-said rotor

In this moment sonic arrives, Still clearing his head from the mud.

-Hi guys, s'up?-said sonic going to the Bathroom, for take a bath.

-Sonic! We have to tell you, has a great force of chaos in a temple ruins, no much far of here!-Said tails in front of the bathroom door.

-Yeah I already know that-said sonic.

-How? We only discovery that in this morning. When you and Antoine fighting-Asked tails surprised.

Sonic has no Idea , He only knew suddenly. sonic was starting to get worried about that, what is very rare, he's never be worried with nothing." what's that mean, and why that guy was following me in that mourning?"think sonic very worried about it.

To be continued.


	2. Special guests

THE NINE HEIRS

Chapter 2: Special guests

Note: That fic edit the storyline of the issue 212.

Into the next day, sally back from her talk with monkey khan.

-Hi sally, Welcome back- said Nicole with a smile in the face.

-Hi Nicole did you see…- in this moment happened a earthquake, a big dimensional portal has open in the middle of the park.

-…Sonic?-Completed sally after see the portal.

The first one who get out of the portal is a koala, his fur are red and have a white hair. His physical form remember sonic. He's have a serious expression in the face. The second is a black cat, into a gray outfit, He's have a sarcastic smile in the face. The third is a girl, a raccoon, her outfit looks like a school uniform. The next is a fox, black fur, blue shoes, yellow pants and a red cap , he looks like very happy. A tiger with blue fur and white strips, she's wearing a black shirt and jeans short. She was sleepy .a brown wolf appears from the portal too. He's wearing a white cape, and black shoes. The first one who appears from the portal says:

-We are searching for sonic the hedgehog.-said him with his hoarsely voice.

-Who are you guys?-asked sally to the koala.

-You don't need to know.- said him, launching a sand wave in sally, but Nicole intercepted.

-You have serious problems here, koala-said Nicole after defend sally from the sand wave.

-Hmpf, I have no time to jokes-Said the red koala, making a sand cloud and Going away with him comrades."Who is this guys? And what they want from sonic?" said sally worried.

Sonic goes to the temple ruins, why tails want him to investigate the force of chaos coming of there. Arriving in the temple enter, Sonic stop to rest a little bit.

-*sigh* phew, I don't know what special have this chaos energy tails, this can be a silly explosion of chaos caused by the magic rocks right there… Huh?-Sonic feels a strange energy. Now he's really caring about.

Meanwhile, in the sky:

-Where e going to find that sonic, Gafakuro?-Asked the little fox to the red koala.

-only feel his chaos energy, Remember, activated your radar, and Track the energy of chaos. We're searching for a force who have the same signal than us. That one, Will be that hedgehog. Search for a wolf and a bear too(That stupid impatient guys)- think the red koala named Gafakuro.

-look I find one ,is the hedgehog.-Said the brown wolf.

-Fine! Where is he?-Said Gafakuro, impatient.

- is in the temple ruins.-Exclaimed the wolf

-Temple ruins, he's literally searching for us. then we got to reveal ourselves –said Gafakuro with a sarcastic smiley in the face. When he and his comrades finally get in the temple ruins, Gafakuro looks to be impressed.

-Huh? Who're you? And why you guys are flying in a sand cloud?-exclaimed sonic .

-My name is Gafakuro. The black cat is Hijikami, the raccoon is Niula, This fox kid are named Tanko, the sleepy tiger are Rakani, and that wolf is Jintokakuro. And get out from the shadows!... kunroi and kiba-Said Gafakuro, literally introducing everyone. Sonic was surprised to see kunroi again, and kiba was a big and fat bear, who is using a green shoes, green shorts and sunglasses .

-We are the 8 Heirs.-said Tanko, proud of himself as sonic.

-the 8 what?-asked sonic confused.

-Heirs, a legend tells the story of 9 legendary warriors, they use his powers to save mobius of the destruction, from the Stark demons, commanded, by a unknown mobian, the warriors have incrible powers: the number one, control the sand, the n°2 have a power of the shadows, and the dark.n°3 his eyes can see what the normal one cant.n°4, live with the head in the clouds, have the power of the wind.5° have capacity of use the enemy powers and abilities, is looks like a mirror.n°6 the sound is your attribute, your voice his weapon.7° he's cold,using the power of the ice for freeze you in the summer.8° strength! Someone say he have the force of 300 number 9, Fire, he burn everything with his powers.- Gafakuro come with his stupid speech again.

-We belive you are one of us too sonic-Said Hijikami pointing to sonic.

-M-Me?Are you serious?-Sonic Asked surprised"Damn will be that the cause I've been feeling something strange?" Think sonic.

-If you want to see mobius alive in two months, Come training with us. Actually, only me, Hijikami, kunroi and jintokakuro know our powers. All us we been chosen by the legendary warriors, if we don't discovery all our powers until 2 months, Mobius… Going to explode.-said Gafakuro, with a scary voice.

- you have 2 weeks for decide come with us-said kunroi giving him some teleport thing.

Sonic not know what to do…" I must tell to my friends?" he thinks worried. That question don let sonic relax. When he's back to the Freedon HQ, he tells tails that was nothing in the temple ruins. Sally arrives:

-sonic! I must warn you, have a strange guys… searching for you, they're flying in a sand cloud!-said sally breathless from running.

"How did she discovery?"-think sonic, more worried in every minute.

-Good to know, thank you sal-Sonic says with a false smiley.

Sonic goes to his house for some rest .he cant sleep with so much things bothering him."What should I do?, have many questions without answer…" Think sonic, trying to sleep.

Karuaki's world:

-Hmpf, looks like the heirs found the last piece of the puzzle, but that jerk will never discovery how to use his powers.- said a mysterious voice.

-But sir, I've been looking for him in mobian files, and he's already surpass his limits, I'm not sure if what you say is correct.-Said a little green thing.

-hmm, that's gonna be interesting.-said the mysterious voice.

Mobotropolis:

" 1 weeks already passed, and I have no decided what I going to do, I cant let mobius explode… but, what he means with explode? How I'll tell this for my friends, I can allow if they come with me, is better I stay in silent for more 3 days." Think sonic. Tails, Rotor , Nicole ,bunnie , Antoine and sally are talking about the strange guys who sally see in the park, and what connection they have with the chaos force in the temple ruins.

-*sigh* we not going in anywhere-said sally disappointed .

-What you think about it sonic?- asked tails.

-huh? You talked to me tails?-asked sonic, lost in his thinking .

- Forget it- said tails disappointed.

" I cant wait more time, I must go with the eight guys. I just have to wait the exactly time to go to with they."

To be continued


End file.
